


Ready, Steady, Go!

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is 17, But she's more experienced that he is, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Nerd Ben, Nipple Play, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Punk Rock, Punk!Rey, Rey is 16, Rey's got a filthy mouth and Ben likes it, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Young Ben Solo, circa 2008, so if that bothers you don't read, they're both underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Punk rocker Rey hates authority and school in general.  When the brilliant but shy math nerd Ben Solo is assigned to be her tutor, she has no idea that he's had a major crush on her for the past year.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	1. Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was another somewhat spontaneous idea that came together very quickly. Rey is outspoken and brash which leads to people making a lot of assumptions about her. Ben will discover the real her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wild thing, I think I love you."  
> *

It was an ordinary day at Coruscant High. Ben walked the hallways alone, from one class to the next, his earbuds feeding Coltrane’s “My Favorite Things” into his brain. He wore them all the time; the music comforted him, let him feel like he was floating in his own sacred space. They helped him block out all the ambient noise, the chatter and laughter of his classmates. He didn’t need to hear them talking about who was having a party, or who was breaking up with whom. He especially didn’t hear any random snide comments that happened to be directed his way, and he knew from experience there were bound to be some.

Ben was a loner by nature; it didn’t bother him to be alone. Sure, he wouldn’t mind having a friend or two at school, but it just seemed like so much work, trying to fit into the constrictive little groups. So he contented himself with his music and his comics. He like to draw too, sometimes, but he never showed his work to anyone. His mom had seen some of his drawings once, by accident, and had a minor meltdown; she said they made her concerned about his state of mind, that they were so _dark._ That maybe he needed therapy. Ben had shrugged her off. Drawing itself was a kind of therapy, so he didn’t see the problem. It was just self-expression after all.

Ben made it to his World Cultures class a few minutes early and plopped down in his usual seat at the back of the room. He lowered the music a bit, knowing he’d have to remove his earbuds for class but waiting until the last possible moment. He set out his pens and his notebook and opened up to something he’d been working on for the past couple days. It was a girl, lean and slender with short, spiky red hair and smiling green eyes. She wore a black bodysuit, like Catwoman in the graphic novel, and thigh high boots. Walking in front of her on a leash was a leopard, all shimmery golden fur and sinewy muscle. The girl was strutting like a model, one hip thrust forward in a jaunty attitude, and she wore a smile that said: _Bow before me, world. I am Queen._

It was nearly finished, and he was proud of it. He thought he might actually show this one to someone—maybe his art teacher. Ben’s eyes snapped up when he heard a familiar voice enter the room—the voice of his muse—and he turned the volume on his phone down the rest of the way so he could listen better to her, that sweet, lilting voice with the British accent. She was walking right toward him, her friend Jannah close behind, as they moved to their seats.

“I didn’t finish it,” Rey was saying. “Fucker wants to fail me anyway.” She snapped her gum and her eyes drifted over to Ben before she sat down, two rows in front of him. Ben’s eyes took full advantage of the opportunity to drink her in. Her black hair was freshly spiked, standing up in stiff points, and as usual, she went a little too heavy on the eyeliner. She wore a long, dark green sweater over her black leggings, and fuchsia high top Converse sneakers completed the look. The tiny jewel in her nose winked back at him.

He wished he could see what she looked like without makeup, just once.

“We’ll work on the paper together,” Jannah was saying. “You can’t fail that class. You don’t want to have to repeat.”

Rey snapped her gum again and rolled her eyes. “Oh, _fuck_ no,” she snorted.

Ben was staring at her sneakers in fascination; she had written all over them with a black sharpie. There was a circle with a capital A written through it, which he recognized as an anarchy symbol. He could only see part of the lettering on the other shoe, but it looked like she’d written KNOW YOUR RIGHTS and something else. He was so intent on trying to read her feet that he didn’t notice he’d been caught until a sharp _ahem_ made him look up.

She widened her beautiful hazel eyes at him, and he swallowed hard, looking back down at his notebook.

“Can I help you?” she asked coyly, and Jannah huffed. Ben dared to raise his eyes again to see her flashing an amused grin, and his mouth went dry. Fortunately, Mrs. Holdo had entered the room and demanded their attention.

“Alright, ladies and gents, everybody take a seat so we can get started. Mr. Dameron, put you phone away, please. Otherwise, I’ll be happy to hold on to it for you, hm?”

“Fine,” Poe muttered from the other side of the room.

“Who’d like to distribute the assignment?” She narrowed her eyes, glancing around the room and ignoring the few raised hands in front. “Miss Niima, please. If you don’t mind.”

Rey growled; it was loud enough for Ben to hear, and he didn’t doubt that Holdo heard it herself. He chuckled softly as she rose and glided to the front of the room, dutifully accepting the papers. Holdo gave her a saccharine-sweet smile and murmured her thanks. Rey moved purposefully to the front of each row, efficiently counting out the sheets and then handing them to the first person to pass back. Ben didn’t take his eyes off of her the entire time.

When she was done, she returned to her seat, but she didn’t look back at him again, not once.

He tugged out his earbuds as the lesson started, his attention divided between Mrs. Holdo and the object of his desire--so close, and yet so far. He barely noticed when she reached back and said something softly to the person behind her. Three seconds later, a piece of paper, folded up small, landed on his desk.  
Ben’s mouth dropped open. 

A note. From _her._

With trembling fingers, he unfolded it, half desperate, half terrified to see it. 

TAKE A PICTURE. IT LASTS LONGER.

++

At the end of the day, Ben headed straight for the library. At the encouragement of his Uncle Luke, he’d started to tutor other students in math the previous semester. It was effortless for him, it would look good on college applications and it was a way to have some kind of social contact with other students, even if most of them dreaded it. Some days, the person he was assigned to work with wouldn’t even show up, and he’d sit there and read or draw until it was time to leave. Most of the time, it was pretty boring; he’d go over their homework or do test corrections with them. Nothing special or particularly challenging. But on this particular day, he got a gift—someone who was both special and challenging.

He stood at the circulation desk, waiting for Finn to approach.

“What’s up, Ben?”

Ben shook his head. “Not much. How many today?”

“Just one,” Finn said, with a little smile. “Do you know Rey Niima?”

Ben almost choked on thin air--it took him a minute. “Umm….yeah. I have a couple classes with her.”

Finn shot him a knowing smile. “I thought so. She’s a bit of a wild one. Think you can handle her?”

_If I was ever that lucky, she’d probably be handling me._

“Oh….yeah, yeah. Sure.”

“You let me know if she gives you a hard time, okay?”

Ben nodded and moved toward the table where he always met with students. He seated himself, doing his best to stay calm, but his heart was already starting to race, and she hadn’t even arrived yet. Maybe she wouldn’t show up at all---that would be just like her. As the minutes ticked by endlessly, he took a couple deep breaths and tried to focus on a calm image. Waves, or a forest. A beautiful, green forest where wild animals played. And suddenly he was picturing Rey running though the trees, wailing a Tarzan-like yell.

“Aha. It’s _you.”_

Ben snapped out of his reverie and she was standing there at the table, his jungle banshee, his punk rock goddess. He could only grunt.

Rey chuckled. “You _do speak,_ don’t you? This is going to be hella difficult if you don't talk.”

“No, of—of _course_ , I talk,” he blurted, his voice sounding higher and thinner than he would have liked.

“Okay, that’s good.” She pulled the chair out away from the desk and turned it backwards before straddling it like a cowboy would. “Well, let’s do this.”

Ben cleared his throat. “Yeah….tell me what you need help with,” he said. The way she was staring at him, those deep eyes, light brown with green flecks…..he wanted to lose himself in them forever.

“Right,” she said, and reached for her backpack. “I tanked on the last trig test. I have to pass the next one. I mean, honestly I don’t know why I need to learn this shit at all. I When in life I am ever going to need to use _sin_ and _cosin?_ ” She huffed, slapping her notebook down in front and flipping through it with an air of agitation. “I guess that makes no sense to you though, right? Since you’re all about math.”

“Well….yes and no. I mean, it’s not like I sit around and solve equations in my spare time,” he quipped.

Rey’s mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile. “Yeah? What do you like to do when you’re not being a math genius?”

Ben scoffed. “I’m not a _genius_ ….”

She shrugged. “Hey, I paid you a compliment. Might as well take it, right? So, what do you do with your free time, brainy boy?”

“I read, draw. Listen to music.”

“Draw? No shit? What kind of stuff?”

“Anything. Portraits, comics. Animals.”

“Can I see?”

Ben chuckled lightly. “I think we’re supposed to be going over your exam, aren’t we?”

She rolled her eyes. “Fuck _supposed_ _to_. Come on, show me something you drew and then I’ll concentrate, I promise.” She batted her eyelashes. “Pretty please.”

  
Even though he knew full well that she was teasing, Ben wished he could hear her beg him in another way.

The temptation to show her some of his work was too great and he relented, reaching for his sketchpad. He flipped through a few and showed her.

  
“Whoa,” she murmured. “These are really _good._ You could do graphic design.”

  
He hadn’t intended to show her the new one, but she kept turning pages before he could stop her. She stared at it for what felt like an eternity before she said a word.

  
“This... is amazing.”

  
He preened a little, swelling with pride. “Thanks.”

  
Her eyes darted back to his. “Is it me? I mean, aside from the red hair…..it’s me, isn’t it?”

  
He licked his lips, not seeing how it would be possible to deny it.

  
“Sort of, I guess. Well, you inspired her," he admitted. 

  
“I was right before. You _are_ a genius. Multi-fucking talented,” she murmured, seemingly unfazed by the fact he'd been inspired to draw a picture of her, in whatever form it was. “What are you planning to do after graduation?”

“Supposed to go into an academy that will fast track me into a think tank.”

  
“A think tank,” she repeated.

  
“Yeah. It’s essentially a group of supposedly brilliant minds that sit around all day and research, discuss and plot ways to solve various types of problems. My uncle runs one that focuses on social policy.”

  
“Huh,” Rey said. “Well, don’t take this the wrong way, but that sounds boring as fuck.”

  
Ben laughed. “No, you’re right. It does. It’s not really what I want to do.”

  
“Okay, then….so why do it?”

  
He pondered her for a long minute, searching her eyes. Where did this girl come from, who cared so little about what others thought about her? He only wished her could be that decisive, that free and unencumbered.

  
“Well, I come from a family where there’s a lot of pressure to fill a certain role. My mom’s in politics, my dad’s kind of become a celebrity—”

  
“Your dad? What does he do?”

  
Ben raised his eyebrows; he was under the impression everyone knew about his dad.

  
“Well, he’s a pilot who was able to save just about everyone on board when his plane went down because of a mechanical failure. He’s become kind of a heroic figure.”

  
Rey leaned back as it hit her. “Oohh, Han Solo!! That’s your dad!? No way!”

  
Ben nodded and shrugged. He really didn’t want to get into another conversation about his father.

  
“That’s a lot to live up to,” Rey said, surprising him once again. Rather than bombard him with questions about Han, she picked up on his reaction. That didn't usually happen.

“Yes. It is. What about you? What are your plans after graduation?”

  
She barked a cute little laugh. “You mean, _if_ I graduate,” she said, shaking her head. “I have my band, and my writing. I figure we can bring in some money touring and I can work on my book of poems. I can always wait tables, if I have to. Doesn’t matter, as long as I have the freedom to produce art and live the way I want, I don’t give a shit about money. All money does is make you part of the machine,” she stated.

  
Ben had never heard anyone so defiantly reject the idea of money and all the spoils that went along with it. Certainly no one in his family ever had, except maybe his hippie uncle Luke.

  
“Can I come see your band sometime?”

  
Rey broke into a toothy grin, and it made his heart sing. “I can just picture you there, amongst the mohawks and skinheads. In your neat little button-down shirt,” she teased. "Sure, you can. If you want to.”

  
“It’s punk?”

  
“Yeah, very Clash 1979. But we’re really a mixture of styles. Punk is mostly my aesthetic, but Jannah and Rose are more pop-new wave. Kay likes Metallica. We’re more of a garage band, than anything else.”

“So you’re an all-girl band? Like the Go-Go’s?”

“ _Fuck no_ , not like the bloody _Go-Go's,_ ” she spat, clearly incensed by the comparison.

Ben cocked an eyebrow at her. “Hey, I happen to like the Go-Go’s”

  
Rey shook her head, playing along. “Yeah…you would, wouldn’t you? Corporate rock, ugh.”

  
He couldn’t help but laugh softly, his breath catching when he recognized a certain something in her eyes. It couldn’t be….could it?

  
“You know what, Solo? You’re kinda cute,” she said. “In a sweet, nerd-boy way.”

  
Ben flushed, the tips of his ears turning pink.

  
“Especially your big ears. Bet you’d like it if I nibbled on ‘em huh?”

  
 _Whoa_. Ben felt the blood rush south.

“Umm…sure,” he croaked, unsure of how to answer without getting himself into trouble. “But shouldn’t we be getting back to—”

  
She sat forward, leaning over the back of her chair, until her face was inches from his. “You ever kiss a girl, Solo?” she asked, her voice breathy and tinged with desire.

  
“Of course, I….I have," he insisted, telling himself that kissing Nancy Greenblatt in seventh grade counted.

  
“I mean _really_ ….kiss.”

  
Ben hesitated, not wanting to admit his lack of experience. “I’m…I think so?”

  
“Do you want to kiss _me?”_

  
He gulped. “Umm….”

  
“It’s yes or no, Ben. Shouldn’t require a lot of deep thought.”

  
He glanced over at the circulation desk, and around the room. No one was paying any attention to them.

  
_What the hell?_

He nodded. “I’d like to, yeah.” Was this really _happening?_

Rey smirked. She lifted a hand up to cup his cheek and draw him in, pressing her lips against his for a moment. Ben’s lashes fluttered as he felt her tongue slip inside and he let out a soft moan, he couldn’t help himself. Kissing Rey was sheer heaven. She was soft and warm; she tasted like Wintergreen gum and she smelled like lavender soap and beneath it, a deeper, muted scent of aroused teenage girl. When she broke the kiss, Ben’s eyes were hooded, his pleasure clearly stamped on his features.

“Not bad, Solo. You’re a pretty good kisser."

“Thanks,” was all he could manage.

“Might have to do that again sometime. Maybe we could even do _more_. If you behave yourself.”

  
Ben was already fully hard, and afraid his corduroys didn't do the best job of hiding it. He wasn’t sure he could handle anything more right then; it was too much, all at once.

  
“We’re practicing at Jannah’s house on Saturday. She has a big house and a garage, we usually play there. Wanna come?”

  
His answer was immediate. “Yeah. I do.”

  
Rey grinned and squeezed his knee. “Gimme your number. I’ll send you the address.”

  
She typed it into her phone and gave him another quick kiss. “I have to go, but I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

  
“But wait…..what about your test?”

  
Rey shrugged. “Ehh, screw math. This was more fun.” She gave him a little wink and stood to leave. “Later, cutie.”

  
“Bye,” Ben said hoarsely. He watched her sashay out of the library, swinging her hips, and he was grateful that that he didn't need to stand right away. 


	2. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey trusts Ben enough to show him her true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't give a damn about my reputation  
> Never been afraid of any deviation  
> And I don't really care if you think I'm strange,  
> I ain't gonna change  
> And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
> Oh no, not me  
> Oh no, not me"

After leaving the school library, Rey dashed off to Unkar’s shop. She was already running late and she had no interest in hearing his mouth. Her 18th birthday couldn't come fast enough--she'd finally be free of his fuckery. 

Rey smiled to herself as Ben’s face popped into her mind. The way he _looked_ at her….the memory sent a pleasant little shiver through her. Most guys judged her by her attitude, her filthy mouth, her personal style and treated her like she was some kind of freak, or just a piece of ass. She could count the number of people she really trusted on one hand: the girls in her band and her friend Finn, who was the only guy who’d ever just been a genuine _friend_. She could be herself around them, let down her guard. But she felt that with Ben, too, and it was almost instantaneous. He looked at her like she was special somehow, like she was _precious._ Like he could see the real Rey beneath the hard candy shell.

It was a foreign but welcome feeling. She couldn't wait until Saturday.

++

Ben and Rey didn’t have any classes together on Wednesday, much to his displeasure, but they did pass in the hall.

She was walking towards him, flanked by Jannah and Rose, and his heart fluttered the moment their eyes met and she gave him a little smile. The day was warm for late March, and she was wearing a vintage, short-sleeve Sex Pistols t-shirt with ripped jeans and green Doc Martens. Her hair wasn’t spiked today, just slicked back with gel, the soft black waves framing her pixieish face.

As she got closer, Ben plucked his earbuds out, hoping for the chance to say hi, when he heard a male voice behind her call out from beside the lockers. It was Snap Wexley, a jock and member of the school’s popular elite —something Ben knew Rey detested.

“Hey, Rey….” Snap taunted.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. “Yo, REY!!”

She turned on her heel and shot him an icy glare when she saw who it was.

“I saved you a seat, babe, right here,” he sang, pointing to his crotch.

“In your fucking _dreams,_ Wexley." She turned on her heel, chin in the air like the queen she was. Snap’s mocking laughter bounced off the walls as Rey and her posse moved closer to Ben. When they were side by side, she reached behind Rose’s back and let her fingers brush against his hand, and just that little touch was like lightning in Ben’s veins. She stopped walking and threw a quick nod to her friends.

“I’ll catch up,” she murmured. Jannah gave him a knowing smirk before she and Rose moved on.

For a long moment, they just stood smiling at each other.

“You still coming to hang out on Saturday?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Rey dimpled and bit her lip, suddenly shy. “Good.”

“Your hair looks good like that,” he mumbled.

Rey reached up, threading her fingers through her locks, as if she’d forgotten how she had left the house. “Yeah? Thanks. I washed it last night, didn’t feel like doing the spikes.” She leaned closer and Ben could smell her shampoo. “Text me later, Iron Man. Okay?”

 _Iron Man?_ Fuck. The nickname made Ben’s head swim, his ears pinkening.

“Definitely.”

“Gotta go. Later, cutie.”

Ben nodded, watching as she strode down the hall to the classroom. He sighed and kept walking when he felt a hand slam into his shoulder. Annoyed, he turned around to see who it was.

“You trying to tap that, Solo?” Snap asked cordially.

Ben straightened to his full height, glaring down at him. Quarterback or not, Ben had a few inches on him regardless.

“Not your business," he grumbled.

Snap raised his eyebrows. “Well, I figured I’d give you a heads up, cause you’re wasting your time. She’s a total dyke.”

Ben snorted, seeing right through the comment. “Right.” His eyes appraised Snap for a moment longer before he headed on, chuckling to himself.

He was sitting in his Spanish class, probably his worst subject when his phone dinged with a text. His body warmed with the knowledge that she was thinking of him.

REY: God, I hate math. Ugh 🤢

Ben laughed softly to himself.

BEN: I feel the same way about Spanish. Not my best subject.

REY: 🤯 You mean, you’re NOT perfect in everything? 

Ben almost chortled. His dream girl, a girl he never had the courage to approach, was now texting him during a class. This was new, and weird… 

And wonderful.

BEN: Sorry to have to tell you, but no. I have flaws. 

He watched the bubbles start to move and then stop, and instantly questioned his response. Maybe it was too honest. After another minute or two, her response popped up.

REY: Def good to know. 😚

He smiled again and paused, thinking about what to say next when the bubbles started moving again.

REY: Do you think you could help me with homework tonight? I really don’t want to fail. 

Ben pursed his lips as he typed his response.

BEN: I could, yeah. Where?

REY: My foster father’s an ass, so not at my place. Library?

BEN: Come to my house? My parents won’t mind.

He knew they'd probably be thrilled if he brought a friend home. Especially a female friend.

REY: Yeah? If you’re sure.

BEN: I am. Meet you out front after bell.

REY: 🥰

Ben huffed and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this momentous twist of fate, but he wasn’t about to question it.

++

“So what do you listen to, Iron Man? Every time I see you, you’re wearing those damn earbuds.”

They were strolling at leisurely pace, finally away from school's oppressive aura. It felt suddenly, strangely intimate to be alone with her—it was just them. Ben glanced over at Rey, his punk rock pixie, who looked more girlish than he was used to seeing her in the glow of the early Spring sunlight. The green of her eyes seemed more intense, her freckles more prominent than they did in the harsh light of the fluorescents. It stunned him for a moment, and when he spoke, his own voice sounded different to him—deeper, more manly, somehow. 

“Jazz, mostly.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Jazz?” her lips twitched in a teasing little grin. “Well, look at you, Mr. _High Culture.”_

Ben winced. “No, I like different kinds of music. I listen to rock sometimes. And pop….”

Rey’s grin widened. “Oh, right. The _Go-Go’s_ ,” she teased.

“Jazz is soothing. It helps me when I feel stressed.”

She nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe I could share one of my playlists with you, so you can get a sense of what I like.”

Ben grinned. “That’s fair, but only if you’ll listen to some of mine.”

She sighed with mock irritation. “I like music with _words,”_ she explained.

“Well, there _are_ jazz vocalists, you know,” he smirked. “Billie Holiday, Nina Simone, Ray Charles, Ella Fitzgerald…”

“Okay, okay,” she huffed. "You made your point."

As they entered his house, with it's expansive, freshly painted foyer, Rey tried not to gape. She scaled her immediate reactions back and let out a playful, “So this is the Solo mansion.”

Ben grunted. “Hardly a _mansion.”_

“Hey, son,” his father called from the living room. Damnit. Ben had almost forgotten that he was off for the next couple of days. They both turned to see Han Solo flashing his trademark Solo grin as he approached. That was when Rey remembered seeing him on the news: _Airline Pilot single handedly saves everyone on board from disaster at sea._

“Who’s this?” Han asked, eyes crinkling as he tried to mask his surprise that his son had brought someone home.

“This is my friend, Rey,” Ben answered in a monotone, barely meeting his father’s eyes.

“Ah, well hello, friend Rey. it's a pleasure," Han purred, holding out a hand for her to shake. 

“So you're the great Han Solo. I hear you’re a celebrity," she grinned.

Han snorted and shook his head. He glanced back at his son, who was still stone faced. “Not really. It's mostly rumor and conjecture.”

Rey huffed, completely and utterly charmed. 

“We’re going to work on some math,” Ben intoned. .

“I’ll leave you guys to it. Oh and Rey, feel free to stay for dinner,” Han smiled before turning and heading back to the living room. Ben rolled his eyes.

A short time later, they were comfortably situated in Ben’s rooms with sodas and a bag of chips.

“Your dad’s cute,” Rey confided. “He looks younger in person.” Which were exactly, precisely the last words Ben wanted to hear her say.

“That seems to be the general consensus,” he groused. 

She chuckled, pouting at him flirtatiously. “Come on, Iron Man. You look a lot like him, but a younger, and taller version. So I don’t see what you have to complain about.”

Ben huffed, but the pleasure in hearing those words from her hit him like a shot of heroin into his vein.

“Take out your book so we can do this. We need to stay focused this time,” he said.

Rey frowned and pushed out her lips, mocking his scowl.

“I mean, it Rey. You’re going to pass this test if it kills me. If it kills us _both.”_

She smirked. "Yes, sir."

He walked her through the various exercises, going over the problems in detail and explaining patiently what she was doing wrong while she reworked them. Forty-five minutes later, Rey was feeling like she had a much better handle on the whole process, and she heaved a sigh of relief.

“I can do this, I think.”

“Of course, you can,” he shot back. “You just have to learn the rules. Math is based on rules. It’s not like literature or art. Besides, I have faith in you.”

Rey barked a laugh. “Yeah? That’s funny. Not many people do.”

Ben hesitated to ask the question that had been circling around his brain for the past few days.

“What about your parents?”

Rey sighed. “I haven’t seen my parents since I was eight. They left me, for whatever reason, and I’ve pretty much been on my own since.”

Ben swallowed, and it felt like swallowing a rock. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if I knew it would upset you.”

Her shrug was falsely cavalier. “It is what it is,” she said. “I’ve learned not to depend on anybody, or need anybody. I’m a _survivor.”_

Ben stared at her for a long moment, as the realization dawned on him: they were so much alike.

“Well, maybe it’s okay to need someone, sometimes,” he tried.

“Yeah, I have my girls. My band. And my buddy, Finn."

_Ahh, so that’s how he knows her._

“And you have me now,” he said, without hesitation.

“You hardly know me, Iron Man. " She was smiling, but her eyes flashed with challenge. “We’ll see what happens when you get to know me better.”

“I want to,” he whispered, his voice so earnest Rey couldn’t help but be affected.

“You say that _now.”_

“I really do, Rey." 

She stared back at him and Ben lost track of time for a minute. 

“Well, that’s good,” she said lightly, pushing off the intensity of the moment. Abruptly, she rose and went to sit on his bed. His brain was inches away from short circuiting. She crooked her finger at him teasingly. "Come on over here," she said, and patted the space beside her.

Ben rose and lumbered over to her, feeling like his legs were made of lead. The bed creaked under his weight; it was narrow and clearly way too small for his six-foot-something body, much less two bodies.

“I think you might need a bigger bed, Solo,” she pointed out. “How tall are you, anyway?”

“Six-three.”

“Hmm. Well, could you maybe do one other thing for me? I know it’s a lot to ask,” she started.

Ben would have done anything for her in that moment.

“Sure.”

“Would you kiss me again?”

Ben nodded, hoping she couldn’t tell how needy he was for her, how badly he wanted to taste her lips. He leaned close and like last time, and she cupped his cheek, guiding him in until he slotted his mouth over hers. There was a clashing of teeth and tongues as he let go, pushing deeper. Rey’s fingers left his face to comb through his silky, black tresses. She moaned softly into his mouth, and Ben stiffened even more in his pants, his erection becoming almost painful. As if she was reading his thoughts, he felt her fingers, determined and a little clumsy, roam over his thigh towards his cock. Her fingers inched slowly down, tracing the line of it, and he jerked back, breaking the kiss. He stared at her, still afraid to trust that her intentions were what he was hoping.

“What….?”

“It’s big, isn’t it,” she breathed. “Can I see?”

Ben gulped. “You want to….. _see it?”_

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door.

“Ben?”

The two bodies shifted apart instinctively. “Yeah?”

The door creaked open and Senator Leia Organa-Solo popped her head in and flashed them a warm smile. “Hi sweetheart, hope I’m not interrupting—”

“No,” he grunted.

Leia’s eyes flickered to Rey. “I heard you had company and I just wanted to say hi. You must be Rey,’ she said, tilting her head curiously.

Rey lifted a hand in a subtle wave. “That’s me.”

“I’m Leia. I love your hair, Rey. It's so cute! Gosh, you’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?”

Rey flushed slightly, shrugging her off. Ben said a silent prayer that his mother would disappear. 

“Well, if you’d like to stay for dinner, we’re ordering pizza. How’s that sound?”

Rey shot a glance at Ben that was almost bashful. “That sounds…..really nice, Mrs. Solo—”

“Call me Leia.”

“—Leia,” Rey corrected, “but I should be getting home. My foster father is kind of um, unforgiving.”

Leia’s brow darkened just the slightest bit but she nodded. “Of course. Another time, then. I’ll leave you guys to your studying.” She gave Rey a wink and shut the door.

Ben looked at her, his eyes bright with hope. Of course, he wanted her to stay, but he didn’t want to share her with his parents. He would have held her in his arms for the rest of the night, if he could.

“So….you really can’t stay?”

Rey sighed. “I probably shouldn’t, but your mom seems really nice. Your dad, too.”

“I guess. I’m stuck with them,” he huffed.

Rey narrowed her eyes a bit and stared at him. “You’re lucky. Do you know what I would have given to grow up with both of my parents? In a house as nice as _this?”_

Ben rolled his tongue around in his cheek for a moment, pondering his response. “Yeah, well. Things are not always the way they appear from the outside.”

“That's fair” she agreed. “Thanks for helping me.”

Ben’s face softened. “Anytime."

Rey nodded and got to her feet to grab her notebook from the desk. 

“Rey….wait. Don’t go yet.”

Her eyes were soft as she drifted back to him and took his hand. In a sudden burst of bravery, Ben yanked her into his lap, causing Rey to emit a little shriek of delight. Emboldened by the look in her eyes and the warm, sweet weight of her pressing against his erection, he was the one to initiate the kiss this time, and she surrendered happily. She nipped playfully at his lower lip before swirling her tongue against his, and he groaned. Their tongues explored each other, mapping out unchartered territory and fanning the growing heat between them. Without breaking the kiss, Rey reached over and took Ben’s hand, placing it gently on her breast. Shocked by the unfamiliar feel of a tit in his palm, he pulled back to meet her eyes. Curious, he dragged his thumb back and forth over her areola slowly until he felt her nipple harden into a stiff peak. Rey whimpered softly and his boldness grew, inspiring him to slide his hand under the hem of her shirt, over the soft skin of her belly and up until he was touching the other breast, skin to skin. Again, he watched her face, the way her lashes fluttered as he rolled her other nipple between his thumb and finger. 

“Can I?” he asked, voice throaty with hunger.

She nodded and he gently pulled the shirt up, baring her breasts with their strawberry gumdrop nipples to his gaze. He wrapped his lips around one, sucking gently at first, and then more energetically as she squirmed in his lap. He was throbbing beneath her now, so close to making a mess in his pants, but he didn’t stop, switching to the other nipple, lavishing it with attention, stroking it with his tongue as his fingers pinched and rolled the other. Rey was moaning now, doing her best to keep quiet but failing miserably. Then It was all _too much_ , the way she felt on top of him, knowing he was the one making her make those sounds, when stars burst behind his eyes for a moment and he came, uttering a curse under his breath.

Rey must have known, must have felt him shudder. When he stopped, embarrassed, and pulled away, she looked into his eyes. 

“Did you….?”

“Yeah,” he admitted sheepishly, swallowing hard. 

She bit her lip and kissed him again, featherlight kisses along his cheek and jaw.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, meaning it. “It’s okay, Ben."

She extricated herself slowly from his embrace and got to her feet on shaky legs. Turning to him again, before she left the room, she gave him one more kiss. “I liked that. See you soon, Benji.”

“Wait, I’ll walk you out,” he rasped.

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine. You get cleaned up."

When the door closed behind her, Ben collapsed in a heap on his bed.

++

A couple of hours later, right before bed, Ben sent her a text, asking if she liked Joan Jett. What he really wanted to say was that he wanted her so badly he could barely breathe. He wanted to tell her how it felt to hold her on his lap and hear her moan for him, how much he wanted to hear _more_ of that. But it was much safer just to ask a question, so that’s what he did.

He waited anxiously for a response, and finally got one about thirty minutes later.

REY: Of course I do! JJ is a goddess. WOW, I feel like you actually GET me. 😘

Sorry—had to finish my homework and then took a shower. Just finished my hair, trying something different this time. 

A photo came through, a close up of Rey, her hair still damp. It was a softer look than the usual spikes, but he still preferred the way she had it earlier that day.

BEN: Yeah, I do. You’d even look good with a shaved head. But honestly, I like the way you had it today.

REY: Aww, I’m blushing, Benji. I think you’re making me all soft and gooey. That could be bad for my reputation.

Ben chuckled to himself, his body already reacting to her words. He palmed himself in his pajama pants before typing a response one-handed. 

BEN: Mmm. Love the idea of you all soft and gooey for me. 

REY: Ben!! 😜💙💙

BEN: Hope you’ll give me a chance to taste you for real sometime. 

REY: Maybe I will, if you play your cards right, cutie. Sweet dreams. xxx

BEN: Night. 😘

Ben closed his phone with a sigh, confident that he would indeed have some sweet dreams that night.

++

In class Thursday, they texted a little back and forth. During lunch, Rey got up to leave her friends’ table and sit with him. The move did not go unnoticed by various sets of eyes around them, but neither one cared.

At the end of the day, he kissed her goodbye before she boarded the bus. She had told him she had work that night but it was fine, she’d see him Friday in art class.

Ben was counting the hours.

The next day, during art class, they sat together-- legs touching--working on their respective projects. Rey suggested he show his drawings to their teacher Ms. Kanata, but he wasn’t ready yet, so she let him be. 

For as long as Ben could remember, no one had ever really taken the time to really pay attention to what he wanted, or his thoughts. Now, someone was doing that. And the fact that she just happened to be his dream girl felt completely surreal. He wanted to tell her that, so badly.

Rey suggested they go to a movie after school, and Ben’s heart sank. He knew that he and his parents were expected at his Uncle Luke’s that evening for dinner, and there was no way his parents would let him bow out.

“That's fine. We have tomorrow,” Rey assured him. They were standing at the bus stop and she was cupping his face the way she did right before she kissed him that first day. 

He nodded, bummed but tried to put on a smile for her.

“Hey,” she perked up. “I might dye my hair blue. Or put streaks in it. What do you think?

“I think it’ll look great, whatever you do,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

++

It was going on four p.m. Saturday afternoon when Ben drove his father’s Audi R-8 to Jannah’s neighborhood. It was a nice area, much nicer than Rey’s, which was much rougher, on the fringes of the city and more working class. He imagined she wouldn’t be impressed by the car, but it wasn’t about that anyway—he just wanted to be able to come and go easily. He was actually quite surprised at how easily his father agreed to letting him borrow it. When he said he was going to spend some time with Rey, that seemed to be enough.

Ben had made an attempt to dress for the occasion. He didn’t have anything especially ‘cool’ to wear, so he slipped on a black t-shirt and an worn pair of jeans with his high-top sneakers. He looked in the mirror at his freshly washed hair and wondered if he should try to spike it with some of his mother’s hair gel, but then decided against it. He didn’t have the faintest idea what he was doing, so it would probably end up looking ridiculous. 

He parked on the street across from the house and walked slowly toward the garage, which was partially open. He could hear the sound of an electric guitar being tuned, and running through scales. As he approached, he heard female voices talking and laughing, Rey’s among them. Ben stood at the garage entrance and knocked on the edge of the door. A moment later, it went up the rest of the way, revealing Rey and her friends, instruments in hand. It took him a moment to register that she’d changed her hair: it was back to the soft, slicked back look, but was now threaded with thick strands of an electric blue.

“There he is,” she blurted happily, and skipped towards Ben, flinging her arms around him. She gave him a quick kiss before turning to address her friends. “This is Ben,” she announced.

Jannah chuckled. “Yes. I think we know.”

His eyes took them in and he nodded at each as Rey introduced Rose and Kaydel. 

“You should know, we don’t usually have anyone in during rehearsals,” Rose informed him with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

Ben glanced back at Rey for confirmation, and she nodded.

“So you must be special,” Jannah added.

Rey smiled at him and he couldn’t keep the smile from blooming on his own face. 

There were a few folding chairs scattered in the corner, not far from where the instruments were set up. 

“Just take a seat anywhere,” Rey said, waving her hand. “Or stand, up to you. You might feel like dancing."

Ben chuckled lightly. He was not a dancer, and he had no desire to look ridiculous in front of Rey, so he took a seat. He perched a bit awkwardly on one of the folding chairs and leaned forward, waiting for them to start. When Jannah was settled at her drumkit and Rey had strung her guitar over her chest, she kicked off the first song with: “Ready…..steady…..one two three GO!”

The band launched into “The Magnificent Seven,” by the Clash, followed immediately by “Know Your Rights.” Her voice was sweet and a little rough, and her energy was infectious--it was obvious that she'd have an incredible stage presence. The band wasn't bad, they had the energy and the passion of any good garage band. 

Jannah counted off the start to the third song with her drumsticks and they started chugging along. It took Ben a few seconds to recognize the melody: it was a much faster version of Joan Jett's "Do You Wanna Touch," followed by"Bad Reputation" and The Sex Pistol's "God Save the Queen." 

Watching her, he felt a surge of pride. He felt like he was dating a rock star. 

++

“Can we go to your house?”

He smiled. “Yeah. My parents went to a party.”

Her answering smile was both sweet and a little devious, and it sent a jolt of excitement through his body.

They arrived and went straight to his room. Once the door was closed, he stood for a moment, just taking her in, afraid to acknowledge the reality of the moment. He wasn't completely sure it wouldn't be snatched away from him at a moment's notice, and he wanted to hold onto it as long as he could.

“Sit on the bed," he said. "There's something I want to do."

She hesitated, and Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Do you trust me?"

Rey didn’t hesitate; the answer was yes. Even though they were just starting to get to know each other. Even though they had been talking for less than a full week. It didn’t matter, somehow; she trusted him completely.

The moment she was seated at the edge of this bed, Ben positioned himself on the floor between her legs. He reached for her, cradling her head gently while peppering her face with kisses that trailed across her jaw and down her neck. Rey was breathless now, as the feeling of being desired took over. His eyes trailed down to her legs, and he reached up to smooth her short shirt backwards, revealing the bare skin above her thigh-highs. He kissed a slow line up one thigh, teasing her, before shifting to the other. 

Ben had never given anyone head before, but he had a general idea of how it worked; he’d watched enough porn. He glanced up to meet her eyes, a silent request to assure permission, before sliding her panties down slowly. 

Before diving in, he traced a finger slowly, almost reverently through her folds—testing her wetness, watching every movement of her face. She was beautifully flushed, her full lower lip almost trembling as she waited for his next move. It made Ben feel so powerful, to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He gave her a slow, smug smile before licking a thick stripe right up the middle of her cunt, landing on her clit.

He knew he’d found the right spot by the way her body jerked when and his tongue brushed it. He paused for a moment before flicking his tongue against it again and again, teasing the swelling bundle of nerves. 

"Ben, that's soo _good...don't_ stop, _please..."_

The noises that came out of Rey were nothing like he’d ever heard in porn. They were broken, agonized and pleading. Ben knew he was on the right track, so he hold back, intensifying his licks and varying them until finally his lips wrapped completely around her little nub and he sucked hard. He felt her convulse around him, and exultation surged through him.

He was hard enough to come right then, but he didn’t want to waste it, not like last time. He had to hold out, and if he was lucky enough, maybe he’d feel her fingers or her mouth on him this time.

"Ohhh, Ben, I'm s _o close..."_

He knew exactly what to do, his lips and tongue speeding up to bring her over the edge. He kept going until her whole body went rigid, back arching and she came with a savage cry that made him grateful that his parents weren't home. 

He smashed his lips to hers again, aftershocks still rippling through her. 

“Whoa...that...that was _amazing,”_ Rey whispered, her voice tinged with awe. “No one’s ever done that to me before.”

He smirked, feeling a sense of genuine pride.

“My turn,” she grinned, pulling him up on the bed beside her. “I could give you a blow job, but….I’d rather feel you inside me. Do you want that?”

Ben’s eyes bulged in their sockets. Was she _really_ asking him that?

“Of course. I mean, I haven’t before…”

“That’s okay. Me neither.”

He swallowed thickly at the realization. She was asking him to be her first.

“Are you sure? I mean….”

“Yes, Ben. I’m sure. No one’s ever looked at me the way you do,” she explained. “You look at me like, I don't know. Like I'm an angel or something.”

He nodded. “Well, you _are_ an angel. To me.”

Rey shook her head in disbelief at his honesty. “You’re unreal, Ben. I really, really like you.”

His eyes bore into her, sending the message silently. 

_I think I could love you. I know I could._

“I feel the same way, Rey.”

“So that’s a yes, right?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her excitement. “I’ll get a condom.” 

  
It was a good thing they’d given them out in health class. He’d practiced putting them on bananas, but never put one on himself.

Ben went to his dresser drawer to fish out the condom. When he turned back, Rey had stripped off her shirt and skirt and was climbing into his bed. She sat with her back against the pillows, smiling up at him excitedly.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” he murmured. 

She flashed him a toothy grin and shrugged. “Hurry up, before I change my mind,” she teased.

Ben flinched and a slight frown marred his brow.

“I’m just _kidding,_ ” she barked. “Come _on!_ I want to see it!”

Bolstered by her encouragement, he began to strip as Rey watched him with avid interest. He’d grown several inches in the past few years and his muscle mass hadn’t caught up with him, but he’d started to develop some definition in his arms and chest since he started his Jiu Jitsu practice the previous year. Once he’d stripped down to his boxers, Rey let out a low whistle. 

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“That you were hung.” 

Ben chortled and went to climb into bed beside her. They huddled together for a moment, both unsure as to what to do next. 

“Are you gonna put it on?” she asked.

He sighed and finally pulled off his boxers. Rey’s eyes went wide. “Damn,” she murmured.

He was already rock hard, the tip shiny and leaking precum. Ben ripped open the foil packet with his teeth. 

“Can I touch it?” she asked, her hands hovering close to him.

_“Wait,”_ he blurted. She watched as he stroked himself a few times and then rolled on the condom. Ben knew that the feel of her hands on him now would cause him to erupt. He didn’t want to mess this up, especially after last time. At least the condom would dull the sensation just a bit—enough to let him hold out, he hoped. 

“Okay, now you can.”

Rey licked her lips and grasped him with one hand. She slowly ran her hands up his length and back down as Ben watched, his mind addled by lust.

“You ready?”

Rey nodded, but he couldn’t miss the slight look of apprehension on her face.

“Go slow, okay?”

“I will. Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop.”

He straddled her and Rey took his cock between her fingers, preparing to guide him inside. She ran the tip along her labia, coating him in her wetness. They moaned in unison.

“Wait,” he said, freezing. “Maybe you should get on top. You’ll have more control.”

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a wry grin. “Pretty smart, Solo.”

They switched places and moments later, she was on top of him, her thighs stretched wide around his as she sank down slowly, impaling herself on his cock. He hissed when he breached the tight muscle at her entrance and Rey let out a little gasp. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“I'm good. Play with my breasts.”

Eager to comply, he grasped a tit firmly and leaned into her to envelop it in his warm wet mouth. He felt her gush as she began to loosen up for him more. 

“Yesss…oh, _God_ , yes, Ben."

“Rey…you feel soo _good_ ,” he groaned.

She rocked her hips, building to a steady rhythm until he was completely sheathed inside of her. 

“Let’s switch again.," she pleaded. "I want to feel what it’s like that way."

With Ben on top, they shifted again, and he lifted her legs to his shoulders, hitting places deep inside her that had never been touched. Rey’s eyes rolled back at the feeling and he felt the telltale tightening in his balls.

His thrusts were quick and deep, and actual words were no longer possible as they picked up their pace. He felt himself growing close and tried thinking about calculus or SAT grades—anything to keep him from losing it too soon. 

“I’m….I’m close,” Rey panted, as if reading his mind. “Touch my clit, Ben.”

He did, rubbing it in small tight circles until Rey was thrashing beneath him, calling his name. He finally let go, following right behind her. Boneless with pleasure, he made sure to shift away so she didn’t have to bear the full brunt of his weight. He pulled her close to his chest as they came down together.

"I'm so glad it was you," she whispered, kissing his temple. 

"Me, too."

They lay together for a long time, until Rey's stomach started to growl, _loudly._

"Guess it's time to eat, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely. You sure it's okay if I stay for a bit? Your parents won't be home?"

""Nah, not until late. I'm sure of it."

They dressed and went out to the kitchen where Ben found a note on the fridge with a $20 bill.

Honey, 

Won't be home until after well after midnight. Order some takeout, whatever you want. For both of you, if Rey's there.

And say hi to Rey. 😉

Love,

Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chemistry between fiesty Rey and gentle Ben. 🥰 I may add another chapter down the line, once I catch up with my various WIPs. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> "Bad Reputation", Joan Jett. Bad Reputation, Boardwalk. 1980

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed meeting our two sweet babies. Things will steam up next chapter for sure, as they get to know more about each other. Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> "Wild Thing," The Troggs. 1966


End file.
